DE 199 10 555 A1 discloses a rotobaler with a deposit arrangement configured as a level for a cylindrical bale. An inclination sensor is associated with this deposit arrangement, it corrects result of the weighing that may have been falsified due to the inclination.
EP 1 512 320 A2 discloses a rotobaler that deposits a cylindrical bale on the ground, where the exit of the bale is limited by a double-wing door and its position is corrected, if necessary, so that it cannot roll down any slope.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that the deposit of a cylindrical bale on a slope is still, as ever, a serious matter, and avoiding the problem succeeds only with very highly trained operators, or that a bale lying on the ground must be slid directly to a better position and can thereby be damaged.